Cheating, Arguments, and Birthday
by Reincarnations
Summary: She smiled as she said the answer I've been dying inside to hear.


**I wrote this because there isn't that many JasonxHazel fanfictions. **

**This is my First attempt at a PJO fanfic that isn't a crossover.**

**I own nothing.**

**Hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

Jason's POV:

Why the hell did we have to go to Camp Half Blood this winter? I know we made a peace treaty after the war, but why? Don't get me wrong, I don't hate any of the campers.

The reason is one word-Frank. I dislike the fact he acts like he's better than everyone else. Ever since we came back to Camp Jupiter he has been acting like a jerk, to me.

I was the one that gave him that rank, yet he never thanked me afterwards. He acts like Reyna did him when he first came to camp. The praetor position has gone to his head like I knew it would.

Anyways at Camp Jupiter the campers were starting to pack for the trip ahead of us. Since I had nothing else to do, I walked around asking if anyone needed any help. occasionally someone would say yes and it took about five minutes.

At about 10:30 Frank started heading toward me while I was helping Gwen. "Here comes the idiot," I muttered while Gwen attempted to hide her grin.

Finally after him walking so slow he asked hatefully, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

I glared at him as Gwen thanked me before she left. "Is it a crime to help a camper?"

"It is when you're late for the meeting," Frank retorted. "You were supposed to be there fifteen minutes ago! All roman children on the Big Three needed to be present."

"I ran into Reyna twenty minutes ago. She told me there was a meeting-"

"Then you shouldn't have been late!" Frank interrupted me. "Get your head out of the clouds-"

"Zip it Zhang," I raised my voice clutching my fist. "She saw I was busy helping others so she excused me from the meeting."

Frank glared at me and growled. "Don't interrupt me," he commanded. "Don't forget I outrank you."

I let out a short laugh and stood up, almost challenging him. "And if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be the rank you are now."

For the past five minutes we glared at each other waiting for the other to drop. Then sweet little Hazel walked between pushing us far apart. "Knock it off you two," she scolded playfully, but there was an undertone to it. "We're leaving at noon. Reyna and Octavian are talking with Lord Apollo about using his transformational chariot."

"And why didn't she wait for me?" Frank asked his girlfriend forcefully. Seriously, what is up with him?!

"The sun waits for no one," Hazel retorted causing me to snort.

Frank glared at me and headed back to the Legions.

"I have had it with him," I stated once he was out of ear shot. "He needs to learn how respect the lower ranking officers."

Hazel nodded her head as we walked to her room. "He has been acting out of character lately. Maybe Gaea has gotten to his head?" She offered with a shrug.

I laughed and casually laid my arm on her shoulder. For some strange reason I thought she leaned into it. I was probably imagining it. "Do you need any help packing?" I asked. "I don't have anything to do."

She smiled but shook her head, "I did it yesterday, but thanks."

About an hour later Lord Apollo gave Camp Jupiter permission to us his chariot in an enormous bus form. By the time everyone's stuff was on the it was already noon which pissed Frank off since he wanted to be on time. When everyone was on it was about 12:30. After ten minutes on the road I said, "Whyis Frank still praetor? He doesn't deserve it."

Reyna who was sitting beside me sighed. "If you were there then we could have voted him out."

I groaned and leaned into my seat. "Is that why you looked upset?"

"Yes, but there is always the next meeting," she explained.

I didn't know if she said anything else, I was too busy watching him and Hazel argue for the fifth time in the past two hours. A few minutes later Reyna saw what I was looking at and asked, "Why are you looking at him?"

Randomly I interrogated, "Why is she with him when they argue so much?"

"Why, are you jealous?" Reyna teased.

"I'm with Piper," I countered but there was distaste in my voice.

"You haven't talk to her for a month!"

I looked around to see if anyone was watching, leaned forward so my head was resting on the seat in front of me, and whispered lowly, "That's because she tried to have sex with me."

"Why the hell did she do that?" She whispered harshly.

"I don't know!" I exclaimed quietly. "I told her I wasn't ready but she still forced herself on me, so I pushed her off and forced her to leave."

"You did the right thing."

I nodded my head in acknowledgement. After an hour of it being quiet between us I came up with an idea. "I think I'm just going to break up with her."

"I think that would probably be best," Reyna put in. "I wouldn't want a guy that forced himself on me."

I smirked a little and said, "I wonder when Leo is finally going to ask you on a date."

Reyna blushed slightly and stared out the window but not without muttering, "Shut the fuck up Grace." Which caused me to laugh making everyone stare at me like I am a freak, which I am. On the bright side Hazel looked back and started giggling.

After two long hours of having to hear Hazel and Frank argue, we were finally at Camp Half Blood. Once everyone was off and had their stuff Frank fled to the Big House as Reyna yelled, "Alright! Everyone will head to their respective cabins and unpack. There will be someone waiting for you. Once you are done they will lead you to the mess hall, understood?"

They started leaving to the cabins. I was about to leave Hazel grabbed my arm. "Can you help me with my bag?" She asked sheepishly. "I didn't realize how heavy it was."

I smiled kindly and lifter the daughter of Pluto's luggage over my shoulder. "Lead the way."

* * *

On the way to her cabin we would laugh at the stupidest things, joke around, and remember what happened during the war. Which reminds me. "What was you and Frank arguing about?" I asked curiously. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Hazel frowned and her golden eyes became filled with rage. "He accused me of cheating on him," she muttered.

"Why the hel-heck would he think that?" I corrected myself. Hazel doesn't like it when people cuss around her, so I try to keep it to myself when I'm near her, which she appreciates most of the time.

"That's what I said." She pulled a strand of her light brown hair behind ear. "He said he saw me flirting with a couple of guys when all it really was them showing me a new sword techniques."

"Did you tell him that?"

"He wouldn't believe me and that's when you laughed." She looked up at me and there were hints of joy plastered on her light brown skin. "What was that about?"

"I was teasing Reyna about her crush." I answered casually, seeing the Hades cabin. "Well there's your cabin."

Hazel stayed silent. As we were on the steps I set her bag inside the open door. "I'll see you later." She was about to enter when I grabbed her arm.

She looked at me curiously. "Yes?"

I didn't listen to her. Her hair covered half her face. I unintentionally grabbed the curly strands and placed it behind her ear, resting my hand on her cheek. "You deserve someone better." I whispered.

"Like who?" She spoke so quietly I could barely understand her.

I slightly moved closer as I moved her chin up. My heart was racing a million miles an hour when I answered, "Me." Then I leaned down and kissed her gently.

At that moment I cheated on my girlfriend and Hazel cheated on her jerk of her boyfriend. Hazel pulled back and in her eyes there was fear. She fled to her cabin and slammed the door shut.

After I walked into my cabin, I punched the wall and yelled, "Shit!"

Thalia, who I didn't realize was there, sat on the bed closet to me. "What's wrong Jase?"

"I kissed another girl when she has a boyfriend," I muttered under my breath.

"Why?!" Thalia screeched. "You have a girlfriend."

"I was planning on dumping her."

Thalia sighed and fell back. "If I were you I would dump her before she finds out about what happens."

I nodded my head and we went to work of unpacking my clothes. "Who was the girl?"

I smiled to myself. "Someone you will like."

After getting finished, Thalia led me to the mess hall. I looked at the Hades' table from the corner of my eye to see Hazel and her brother, Nico, eating and having a decent conversation.

As I ate I realized I haven't seen Piper since I've arrived. So after I was finished, I started searching for her.

I jogged around for a while, but that was until I heard moaning coming from the Ares cabin. I thought nothing of it, until I heard _Piper's _voice calling out _Frank's _name.

Hazel must haven't seen him because I caught her heading to that direction. I moved in front of her before she could get in ear shot. "Hey Jason." She said both nervously and cheerfully.

She kept walking to it until I blocked her again. "What are you doing?" I asked.

She raised her brow. "I'm going to see if Frank's at the cabin." Hazel continued on her quest.

"Wait!" I exclaimed, but it was too late. Hazel already heard what they were doing. She was frozen in her place, not able to move. Then suddenly she turned and ran to the beach. I swear there was tears streaming down her face. That made my blood boil.

I stalked to the cabin and slammed the door open. What I heard was disgustingly true. The two cheaters turned their attention to the door. Piper quickly used the blanket to cover herself as Frank stood up, already having boxers on. "What the hell are you doing here?" He yelled.

I glared at the son of war. "Shouldn't you be asking that yourself? Your girlfriend heard you having sex with someone else! And it was my girlfriend."

"But you didn't want to have it," Piper insisted. "I was horny that night and I saw Frank was by himself-"

"You cheated on me for a month?!" I shook my head in disgust. "We are through and you," I pointed to Frank, "better be glad we aren't outside because I would be beating the crap out of you." Then I left without hearing their argument. What was sick enough was after I was ten feet away, they were moaning again! Idiots!

* * *

I ran down to the beach and saw Hazel passed out in the sand dangerously close to the wave. Strangely when the waves came forward, they moved around her. I went and carried the broken-hearted girl bridal style. Her carmel colored skin was paler and stained.

Before leaving the beach I muttered under my breath, "Thank you for watching her Lord Poseidon."

As I trudged my way to the camp fire, the other heroes of the seven swarmed around me with additional campers. "What happened to my sister?" Nico asked dangerously.

"Her ex-boyfriend cheated on her with my ex-girlfriend." I answered angry.

After the information sinked in Percy was the first to snap out of shock. "I don't believe you."

I glared at him. I've done that lately. "I don't care what you do or don't believe in. All I care about at the moment is the girl in my arms." I pushed by him and headed to her cabin with Nico following.

As we walked I told him the story. "They are fucked up." Nico finally concluded as he opened the door for me. "Her bed is the one closets to the door."

I nodded my head as I laid the frail girl down. When I tried to let go, she held me tighter. I looked at Nico for help when he had a mischievous smile on his face. "I'm staying at Percy's tonight!"

Then there was us. Luckily Hazel loosened her grip enough for me to put her under the covers. Something inside me kept me from leaving her side, so I stayed. But after five minutes she opened her eyes, closed them, and muttered to herself, "Worst birthday ever."

I stared down at her. "I forgot today was your birthday."

"So did everyone else, except Nico. He got me a black gem bracelet." She held up my wrist and I nodded.

She rubbed her head into my chest. "I wish today would get better."

I looked at the alarm clock. Ten minutes until midnight, that gives me an idea. "I haven't given you my present yet," I said out of the blue. "Maybe that will cheer you up, but first close your eyes."

Hazel obediently closed her eye. I mustered up the courage to lean down and capture her lips for the second time today, but this time she returned it. Being a little bold, I pressed my tongue against her closed lips. Surprisingly she opened it and in return she and I began to have a heated make-out session. Soon enough we stopped. I rested my head ontop of hers. "I love you. I won't do what he did to you. Will you be my girlfriend, birthday girl?"

She smiled and gave me the response I have been dying inside to hear. "Yes."


End file.
